Gordo eu?
by Allexa Black
Summary: Harry tem aumentado muito de peso. E isso tem irritado Draco... TRADUÇÃO! Slash! HPDM. Uma oneshot maravilhosa de Crazyfantasia!


**GORDO EU?**

**Título: **¿Gordo yo?

**Autora:** Crazyfantasia

**Original:** http://www(ponto)slasheaven(ponto)com(barra)viewstory(ponto)php?sid(igual) 25378

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **POTOlover

**Resumo:** Harry tem aumentado muito de peso. E isso tem irritado Draco...

**Parejas: **Harry/Draco

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homemxhomem), Mpreg (gravidez masculina)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Gordo eu?**

Por que Harry tinha que ter mudado tanto? Por quê? Por quê? Perguntava-se Draco sem parar enquanto via com irritação seu esposo. Ambos estavam sentados na sala de jantar da casa que compraram para viver juntos e, nesse momento, compartilhavam o café da manhã. Harry estava devorando com singular entusiasmo um enorme pedaço de bolo de chocolate, totalmente alheio ao evidente mal-estar de seu esposo. O moreno se incorporou para cortar mais um pedaço de pão e os olhos cinza deslizaram lentamente por sua pesada figura.

Draco apertou os lábios ao ver como o tecido de sua camisa se estirava grotescamente sobre a enorme redondeza do que antes foi uma esbelta cintura, e afastou o olhar com rapidez, porque essa visão o tirava do sério completamente. Ele sempre seria um vaidoso sem remédio e seu castigo era que Harry tivesse se deixado engordar tão escandalosamente. Seu esposo comia uma barbaridade de coisas doces a toda hora e isso tinha trazido como conseqüência que o delgado e atlético rapaz, com que tinha se casado, tivesse desaparecido por completo. Em que momento Harry se tornou tão descuidado com sua pessoa? Perguntou-se aborrecido e decidido a deixar de vê-lo, pois o irritava essa aparência tão obesa. O moreno começou a falar de trivialidades e Draco se limitou a responder com monossílabos.

- Irá visitar seus pais, meu amor? – perguntou Harry, quando deixou de falar do clima.

- Sim – respondeu Draco sem olhá-lo.

- Não quer que te acompanhe? – questionou sem deixar de comer.

'_E deixar que meus pais vejam como se colocou horrível!?_ – pensou Draco aborrecido –. Não.

- De acordo – aceitou a cortante negativa com serenidade – Então darei uma volta pelo Beco Diagonal. Preciso comprar várias coisas.

'_Doces, você quer dizer'_ – pensou irritado e se levantou bruscamente da cadeira – Chegarei tarde. Adeus – disse antes de sair da sala de jantar.

- Draco! Espere! – o moreno o alcançou antes que se metesse na lareira – Não vai me dar um beijo de despedida? – perguntou meloso ao tempo que levantava o rosto para ele.

Draco não duvidou nem um segundo em satisfazê-lo. Talvez não o agradasse vê-lo tão obeso, mas isso não o impedia de seguir amando-o com loucura. Seus lábios se encontraram com os do moreno e o beijou longa e apaixonadamente. Os dois suspiraram ao mesmo tempo quando, por fim, se separaram.

- Te amo, minha serpente loira – disse Harry com o amor brilhando em seus olhos verdes.

- E eu a você, meu rechonchudo leãozinho – respondeu brincalhonamente.

Draco não viu a dor que se desenhou no rosto de seu esposo ante suas palavras, e entrou na lareira para ir embora.

Harry gemeu magoado quando o loiro desapareceu, e deu a volta para retornar à sala de jantar. Sabia que Draco ficava extremamente irritado com o fato de ele ter engordado tanto, mas jurava por Merlin que não pode evitá-lo. Desde o principio, quando se deu conta de seu terrível aumento de peso, se aterrorizou, pois foi incapaz de detê-lo. Estava consciente de que seu esposo era extremamente atrativo e que era considerado um dos homens mais desejados do mundo mágico. Muitos e muitas só estavam esperando a mais mínima oportunidade para arrastá-lo para sua cama, e era precisamente por isso que lutara contra o sobrepeso, mas perdeu a batalha sem remédio. Mas não porque não o tivesse tentado. Se submeteu a quanta dieta trouxa lhe ocorreu, porque sua magia se evaporou da noite para o dia, o que apenas piorava as coisas. Assustou-se muitíssimo quando descobriu que não podia fazer nem sequer o feitiço mais simples, mas o ocultou para não inquietar seu esposo. Sentou-se novamente a mesa e cravou seu olhar verde sobre o pão que estava comendo. Muitas lágrimas deslizavam por suas bochechas quando pegou um pedaço com o garfo e o levou até a boca. Por mais que quisesse, não poderia deixar de comer e isso o devastava.

- Maldição! Por que demônios não posso me deter? – perguntou-se chorando enquanto seguia comendo sem parar.

O doce sabor do bolo se confundiu com suas salgadas lágrimas fazendo-o quase se sufocar, mas, nem assim, foi capaz de deixar de comer. Não se levantou da mesa até conseguir engolir todo o bolo, e, só então, se foi para a sala, sentindo-se terrivelmente mal por sua total falta de força de vontade. Não levava muito tempo ali, quando uma terrível dor no abdômen o fez dobrar sobre si mesmo. Surpreendeu-se diante da violência do seu mal-estar e mordeu os lábios para não gritar. Sua testa se encharcou de suor e tratou de levantar-se para buscar algo que o ajudasse a parar essa espantosa dor, mas não pode fazê-lo. A dor era muito aguda e se manteve nessa posição até que desapareceu.

'_Santo céu! O que foi isso?'_ – pensou Harry assustado – _Mas o mereço por ser tão comilão!'_ – levantou-se sentindo as pernas trêmulas -. _'Vou ver se encontro algo para a digestão'_

Foi para seu quarto e buscou em várias gavetas umas pastilhas efervescentes que tinha comprado em uma farmácia trouxa fazia tempo. Quando as teve na mão, uma nova pontada de dor o atravessou, e ele se sentou ofegante na cama, rogando para que aquilo logo passasse. Mas pareceu que demorou mais tempo para afastar-se. Quando por fim pode caminhar, foi para a cozinha e encheu um copo com água para dissolver a pastilha. A tomou apressadamente, esperando que isso o ajudasse, mas logo comprovou que não. A seguinte dor foi ainda mais forte que as anteriores e praticamente teve que arrastar-se para chegar até a lareira. Quando se sentiu medianamente melhor, se meteu nela e jogou o pó-de-flú, ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava a primeira direção que lhe ocorreu.

**///Ò.Ó////¬¬'////Ò.Ó////¬¬'////**

A chegada de Draco à Mansão Malfoy encheu de alegria seus pais, que imediatamente o encheram de beijos e abraços. O loiro ainda ficava desconcertado com as entusiasmadas mostras de carinho que lhe ofereciam pois desde pequeno tinham-lhe ensinado a esconder suas emoções. Mas, agora, parecia que o casal tinha se esquecido de todos esses conselhos e eram as pessoas mais alegres que existiam.

- E como está Harry, querido? – perguntou Narcisa a seu filho, quando os três já estavam comodamente acomodados em uma elegante e ampla sala de estar.

- Bem – foi a curta resposta que lhes deu.

- E por que nunca o traz para nos visitar? – questionou Lucius franzindo o cenho – É que por acaso ainda está chateado conosco pelo que lhe fizemos quando estava na escola?

- Não, não – um ligeiro sorriso curvou os lábios do rapaz -. Harry já nem se lembra disso.

- Então, o que acontece? – perguntou a loira.

- Nada, mãe – a tranqüilizou Draco – O que acontece é que, ultimamente, ele não tem se sentido bem e quis ficar para descansar – mentiu sem olhá-los aos olhos.

- Oh! Compreendo – a mulher deu um pequeno suspiro de alivio – Mas já o está vendo um médico, verdade? – o loiro ia a negar com a cabeça, mas não lhe deu tempo pois sua mãe seguiu falando – Sei que Harry é um rapaz forte e são, e o fato de que seja o mago mais poderoso que existe ajuda muito quando ocorrem estes casos, mas é necessário que tenha uma supervisão médica adequada.

- Como se eles pudessem evitar que esteja tão gordo – sussurrou Draco aborrecido.

- O que disse? – perguntou Lucius que não o entendeu.

- Nada – se apresou a responder.

- Por suposto que Harry tinha que colocar-se gordinho, filho – interveio Narcisa rindo... ela sim tinha alcançado a escutá-lo -. Desde quando uma pessoa que está esperando um filho não aumenta de peso?

A cara de incredulidade que fez Draco tinha ganhado um prêmio sem duvidas!

**///Ò.Ó////¬¬'////Ò.Ó////¬¬'////**

Na casa que compartilhavam Severus Snape e Remus Lupin, só se ouviam risadas. O homem de cabelos negros tratava de alcançar a seu travesso esposo, que se mantinha longe de suas mãos com assombrosa rapidez e habilidade.

- Deixe de correr, Remus! – pediu Severus ofegante ao tempo que se recarregava em uma parede para recuperar o ar.

- Não posso acreditar que não pode nem sequer me tocar! – disse Remus rindo – Onde ficou o homem mais veloz da escola? – perguntou gozando.

- Em Hogwarts, sem a menor duvida – respondeu antes de voltar a correr atrás dele.

Remus se deixou pegar e ambos caíram ao chão rindo e beijando-se.

- Pois já me tem em suas mãos, senhor Snape – mordeu com sensualidade o lábio inferior do homem – Agora o que pensa fazer?

- Fazê-lo uivar de prazer, meu pequeno lobinho – respondeu Severus de forma apaixonada antes de girar e colocar-se sobre seu esposo.

- Aqui em frente à lareira? – perguntou brincalhão – E se alguém chega?

- Quem poderia nos visitar no domingo e tão cedo? – perguntou a sua vez.

Nesse preciso instante a lareira crepitou e os dois giraram para vê-la surpreendidos. Harry praticamente lhes caiu em cima e, em seguida, perceberam que lhe sucedia algo grave. O rapaz estava muito pálido e tremia como se sofresse de hipotermia.

- O que está sentindo, Harry? – perguntou Remus assustado, mas não recebeu resposta.

O moreno já era cometido por uma nova dor e segurava o estômago com as duas mãos. O lobisomem recorreu à rechonchuda figura do rapaz com a boca aberta. Simplesmente não podia acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam! Era certo. Não via Harry já fazia três meses, mas jamais teria imaginado que ganhasse tanto peso e em tão pouco tempo. Naquela ocasião, o tinha visto tão esbelto como sempre e, agora, vê-lo tão gordo o tinha impactado. Severus também se mostrou surpreendido diante do aspecto do moreno, mas logo sua atenção se desviou ao perceber um aroma distinto no ambiente.

- Já cheirou isso, Remus? – perguntou para seu esposo.

Não foi difícil, para o lobisomem, descobrir qual estranho e azedo cheiro se desprendia de Harry.

- O que significa, Severus!? – perguntou Remus assustado.

- Nada mal, querido – disse Severus com tranqüilidade -. Mas ainda assim devemos levar Harry para São Mungos o mais rápido possível – e tratou de mover o garoto, que lhe fez um sinal com a mão para que parasse.

- Espera que me passe a dor, Severus – pediu o moreno com os dentes apertados.

Passou um longo minuto antes que o garoto de olhos verdes declarasse que se sentia melhor. Então, Remus o segurou com firmeza quando conseguiu incorporar-se. Meteram-se na lareira que, por fortuna, era o suficientemente grande para transportar os três de uma só vez e desapareceram.

**///Ò.Ó////¬¬'////Ò.Ó////¬¬'////**

Draco fez a viagem de volta para sua casa sentindo que estava em outro mundo. Ainda não podia acreditar no que sua mãe disse e não o faria até não ter falado com Harry. Muitas emoções tomavam conta de seu peito. Em primeiro lugar, estava mais que emocionado diante da idéia de ser pai, mas tampouco queria ter muitas ilusões ao respeito. Sua mãe não viu seu esposo em muito tempo e que afirmasse, depois de tê-lo visto brevemente dois meses atrás, que Harry estava grávido, não era muito acreditável. O outro sentimento que revoava em seu interior era o enojo. Estava muito irritado com seu esposo por não ter dito que estava esperando um filho.

'_Por que não o fez? Por que?'_ – ainda estava se perguntando quando chegou em sua casa -. Harry! Onde está!? – gritou enquanto pôs um pé fora da lareira -. Quero falar contigo! Harry!

Draco recorreu a casa rapidamente e lançou algumas maldições ao comprovar que seu garoto já tinha ido de compras ao Beco Diagonal. Esteve tentado em ir alcançá-lo, mas soube que seria uma perda de tempo... Harry poderia estar em qualquer parte. Suspirando pesadamente, tomou o exemplar do profeta que uma coruja tinha lhes levado essa manhã e sentou-se para lê-lo.

**///Ò.Ó////¬¬'////Ò.Ó////¬¬'////**

Harry foi levado com urgência para a sala de partos, diante do olhar incrédulo de Remus que ainda não captava totalmente que o jovem estava a ponto de ter um filho.

- Por que Harry não nos disse que estava grávido? – perguntou para Severus impactado.

- Talvez porque não o soubesse – ele respondeu com calma – E estou seguro de que tampouco Draco sabe – nesse momento lembrou de seu afilhado – Devemos localizá-lo para lhe dizer onde está Harry – e se aproximou da primeira lareira que encontrou.

- Sigo sem entender nada, Severus – colocou-se junto a ele – Como diabos se pode estar grávido sem sabê-lo?

- Em primeiro lugar, porque as gravidezes masculinas são extremamente raras, amor – respondeu com paciência -. Seguramente nunca ocorreu a Harry a possibilidade de estar esperando um filho, porque um mago não sofre as mesmas moléstias das mulheres grávidas. O período de gestação é de quatro meses e não de nove, não tem náuseas matutinas e tampouco capta nenhum movimento em seu ventre. Os únicos indícios que tem para dar-se conta de que está grávido é o fato de que já não podem fazer mágica, pois esta se concentra no ventre, para evitar que rejeite o feto. Também sofre de um vertiginoso aumento de peso, de uma fome insaciável e de um desmedido desejo de comer coisas doces – um pequeno sorriso de malevolência curvou seus lábios -. E, conhecendo como conheço a Draco, ele não deve estar muito feliz por ter de ver um tão gordinho Harry – riu baixo antes de jogar o pó-de-flú para a lareira.

Severus meteu a cabeça no fogo verde e se comunicou com a casa de Harry e Draco. Lançou um suspiro de alivio ao ver seu afilhado sentado na sala.

- Draco... vem em seguida ao Hospital São Mungo – disse Severus ao garoto.

- Padrinho! – o loiro se incorporou de um salto -. Mas para que?

- Harry está aqui.

- O que aconteceu com ele!? – a cor fugiu de suas bochechas.

- Nada mau, mas preciso que venha. Já!

Draco praticamente saltou para as chamas verdes. O coração batia muito rápido quando chegou ao hospital, e Severus o levou quase à força para onde estavam atendendo o rapaz de olhos verdes, sem dar-lhe ao menos uma explicação. Uma enfermeira lhe colocou uma capa protetora branca enquanto transpassou uma porta de madeira dupla e lhe colocaram um tampa boca no rosto. Draco ainda não sabia de que se tratava tudo isso, mas se deixou conduzir docilmente a outra habitação. Sentiu como se seu estômago submergisse, quando viu Harry deitado em uma maca, com os joelhos levantados, e com um lençol branco levitando sobre ele, para impedi-lo de ver o que estavam fazendo os médicos na parte baixa de seu corpo.

- Draco! – exclamou Harry e lhe estendeu os braços.

O loiro correu a seu lado e lhe tomou uma mão.

- Estou muito assustado! – disse o moreno com os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas -. Ninguém quis me dizer o que é que me passa!

- Tranqüilo, carinho... não é nada mal – respondeu-lhe Draco apertando a mão suada.

- Mas é que... Ahhh! – gritou quando uma nova dor o acometeu.

- Só um pouco mais, senhor Potter... só um pouco mais – disse um médico -. Já está quase saindo.

Os olhos de Draco se encheram de lágrimas quando o loiro compreendeu o que estava se passando. Harry estava dando a luz! O moreno respirava com rapidez, porque estava muito assustado e gritou, por uma última vez, quando sentiu algo sair de seu corpo. Seja lá o que tivessem retirado dele fez que a dor desaparecesse como por encanto, e se sentiu feliz porque tudo tivesse terminado.

- Muitas felicidades! São os orgulhosos pais de um menininho! – disse-lhes uma enfermeira.

Harry abriu enormemente os olhos ao escutá-la e seu coração batia muito depressa quando um pequenino foi posto sobre seu peito. Draco estava mudo diante daquela imagem. Retirou a máscara e beijou a suada testa de seu esposo, para agradecer-lhe por fazê-lo pai. O menino tinha o cabelo tão escuro como o de Harry, e um soluço escapou da garganta do moreno ao notar que, quando crescesse, seria tão indomável como o seu. A pele do menino estava muito avermelhada, um indício de que seria tão branco como Draco. E o mais certo é que também teria herdado seus lindos olhos cinza, mas isso não poderia comprovar, senão mais adiante.

- Mas como pode ser possível? – perguntou Harry extasiado -. Estava esperando um filho seu e jamais percebi? – olhou para Draco que estava no mesmo limbo que ele.

- Eu tampouco sabia – agora o beijou nos lábios com imenso amor – Pensei que tinha ficado gordo por descuido.

- Gordo, eu!? – exclamou Harry fingindo irritação -. Como pode dizer isso!? – o loiro o olhou muito triste -. Deixou de me amar, Draco? – perguntou com voz trêmula.

- É claro que não! – apressou-se a afirmar – Estava aborrecido, não o nego – o olhou diretamente aos olhos -. Mas jamais deixei de amá-lo, Harry. Te juro.

- É mesmo melhor que nunca o faça, porque não penso deixar sozinho este bebê – beijou suavemente a negra cabeleira -. Quero ter, no mínimo, outras três crianças.

- Eu também, querido... eu também – disse com sinceridade antes de se deixar cair suavemente sobre seus lábios.

Draco sentiu as cócegas de antecipação o recorrer ao imaginar-se que teria mais filhos com seu único e verdadeiro amor. E não lhe importava que ele voltasse a parecer gordo! Já o colocaria em um dieta depois.

**////// FIM //////**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**NA: **Muito meloso, sei... mas sabem que me enlouquecem estas coisas, jejeje... até mais!!!!!!!!!

**NT: **E ai pessoal? Gostaram da oneshot da Crazyfantasia? Eu adorei ela desde o momento que a li. Então espero muitos reviews.

E mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!

Não fere e não mata ninguém!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Bla****ck**

(\(\  
(' :')  
(,('')('') 


End file.
